custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kroniki Toa
Autor: Leskovikk "| Obrazek=Grafika:Brak obrazka.jpg| Seria=Nowy Początek| Narracja=W trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater=Leskovikk| Miejsce akcji=Wszechświat Matoran| Autorzy=Leskovikk| Długość=11| }} Część 1 Leskovikk siedział na kamieniu pomiędzy drzewami rozmyślając nad tym co się stało. Od tego zdarzenia minęło tylko parę dni ale jemu wydawało się jak by minęło parę miesięcy. Wszystko zaczęło się od jednego zdarzenia. Turaga Nuju jak zwykle wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Wszystko było dobrze dopóki czerwona gwiazda nie zmieniła swojego położenia. Nuju wiedział co to oznacza. Niebezpieczeństwo. Następnego dnia pobiegł do Koloseum powiedzieć o tym reszcie Turaga. Turaga powiadomili o tym sześciu największych Toa w Metru Nui. Stworzyli oni zespół Toa nazywający się Toa Hagah Kal. Ale zanim to zrobili musieli wytłumaczyć im zaistniałą sytuację. Pierwszy odezwał się Vakama: -Metru Nui i innym wyspom zagraża wielka Asteroida. -Jak to asteroida? I tylko to chcieliście nam powiedzieć? Przecież wystarczy wysłać promień cieplny aby ją zniszczyć.-powiedział Toa. Ta-Matoranin siedział w swoim domu tworząc maskę. Próbował już wiele razy ale nie wychodziło. Wtem usłyszał huk. Jak by wielka kadź z płynnym Protodermis uderzyła w ziemię. Matoranin nic z tego sobie nie robił i pracował dalej. Ale usłyszał krzyk, potem dwa a następnie całe Ta-Metru krzyczało. W końcu zdecydował się wyjrzeć . Gdy wyszedł już nic się nie działo. Nie było krzyków nic. Gdy miał już wejść do domu znowu usłyszał krzyk i huk.- To musiało wydarzyć się gdzieś niedaleko- pomyślał. I pobiegł w stronę wielkiego pieca. Gdy wbiegł do środka zobaczył Toa Ognia walczącego z jakimś wielkim Rahi. Na początku Toa wygrywał ale pod koniec walki Rahi wbił swój ogon w plecy Toa. Ten wiedząc że niedługo umrze użył Nova Blastu spalając Rahi na proch. Toa upadając spojrzał w stronę Matoranina. Gdy już upadł zawołał go. Ten chciał już się odezwać gdy Toa przyłożył palec do maski nakazując milczenie. Następnie uderzył w ziemię, wziął kawałek ziemi i obrobił ją. Gdy to skończył podarował kamień Matoraninowi. –Jak się nazywasz?- spytał ostatkami sił. –Jozin- odpowiedział Matoranin po cichu. –A więc od teraz jesteś Toa Jozin.- wydyszał ostatkami sił. Matoranin wziął kamień i zmienił się w Toa. -W tym właśnie problem- odezwał się Turaga Onewa- Ta asteroida składa się z jakiejś nie znanej odmiany skały.- -A więc co mamy zrobić?- odezwał się wysoki na 2 Kio wojownik w złoto białej zbroi dzierżący dwu stronne ostrze które promieniowało światłem. A ten wojownik nazywał się Takanui. -Jedynym sposobem aby ją powstrzymać jest broń znajdująca się w Kini Nui na Mata Nui.- odpowiedział Turaga Whenua. Następnego dnia Toa omawiali plan z Turaga. Gdy wtem do Koloseum wbiegł Nuju z złymi wiadomościami. -Asteroida zbliża się szybciej niż myśleliśmy!!!- wykrzyczał zdenerwowany. -Jak to?!- wykrzyczeli zdenerwowani Toa i Turaga -Asteroida przyspieszyła swój lot- powiedział Nuju -A więc co mamy robić?- zapytał się Ditto. Był to Toa Fuzji który posiadał jedyną w swoim rodzaju maskę która stanowiła połączenie Kanohi Mohtrek i Olmak. -Musimy zorganizować schronienie- odezwał się Toa w masywnej srebrnej zbroi. -Tak tylko gdzie? Jak coś wymyślisz to mi powiedz Vahiki.- zapytał z ironią Toa Matau. Matau był to wojownik wielki sercem jak i mięśniami. Często pomaga innym gdy tej pomocy potrzebują. -Pomiędzy Karda Nui a Metru Nui. W przerwie między Kopułami-powiedział Vahiki. -To dobry pomysł-odezwał się Turaga Dume. -Ale co się stanie z wszystkimi zabytkami?- powiedział Turaga Whenua -My się nimi zajmiemy. Ale dopiero po tym jak przetransportujemy wszystkich w bezpieczne miejsce-powiedział Leskovikk lądując. -Dobrze. Ale ile zostało nam dni aby to wszystko zorganizować?- zapytał Takanui. -Około trzech-powiedział Nuju. -Jak to trzy?!-krzyknęli wszyscy razem. Wieczorem Turaga zorganizowali spotkanie z Matoraninami z wszystkich Metru. Następnego dnia wszyscy Matoranie byli gotowi do wyprawy. Leskovikk stał przy wrotach pilnując czy wszyscy wydostali się z Metru Nui. Nagle podszedł do niego Takanui. -Myślisz że się uda?- -Nie myślę. Mam taką nadzieję-odezwał się Leskovikk -Nadzieja jest ulotna tak jak wiatr. Raz jest a raz go nie ma- -Ale pamiętaj. Ja jestem Toa powietrza więc panuję nad wiatrem- Takanui się uśmiechną ale to nie był uśmiech szczery. Wiedział bowiem że to nie czas na żarty. -To wszyscy-powiedział Jaller to Turaga. -A więc możemy ruszać- zawołał Turaga Dume a Toa Vahiki zamkną wrota. Po drodze spotkali Skakadi z Onuą na przedzie. Następnie natknęli się na Vortixxian. Tysiące mieszkańców wszechświata w którym rządzi Mata Nui zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu. Może nie wszyscy. Makuta ukryli się w Kopule po Karda Nui. Gdy Toa Hagah Kal otworzyli bramę aby wyjść z kryjówki poczuli wstrząs a następnie komnatę zaczęła zalewać woda. Wszyscy Toa ruszyli aby zamknąć Bramę. Gdy im się to udało wszyscy spojrzeli na Nuju. -Jak to mogło się stać?- zapytał przemoczony Nuparu -Nie wiem. Wszystko został obliczone z dokładnością co do 1 Bio- powiedział zmieszany. Część 2 Wszyscy z niepokojem patrzyli na naradzających się Turaga. Po ustaleniu dalszych planów zawołali Toa. -Mamy plan zapasowy. Ale jest on niebezpieczny....-wypowiedział z niepokojem Turaga Vakama. -Jaki to plan?- odezwał się Toa Birox. Był to Toa powietrza. Ale nie taki sam jak inni był on jedyny w swoim rodzaju ponieważ umie wezwać Rahi. Niby to nic zwyczajnego ale on nie ma Zatth a to duża różnica. -Plan ten dzieli się na dwa które różnią się od siebie.- powiedział Vakama - Jeden jeżeli kopuła Metru Nui przetrwa to trzeba będzie ją zabezpieczyć. To był ten łatwiejszy plan. A drugi już nie jest taki prosty.-Tu się zaciął- Jeżeli kopuła się zawaliła to na Metru Nui spadła Mata Nui. I jeżeli uda wam się wyjść stąd będziecie musieli rozeznać się w terenie. -A więc musimy wybrać jeden i pewnie będzie to ten gorszy- powiedział Takanui patrząc w sufit. -Nie martw się może być tylko gorzej-powiedział Leskovikk śmiejąc się. Ale niedługo przestał ponieważ czół na sobie spojrzenie Turagi Dume. -A więc kiedy mamy wyruszyć?- spytał się Toa Birox. Birox leżał na plaży. Wykończony, bez pancerza. Nie wiedział co się dzieje gdy nagle podeszła do niego dziwna istota. Nie widział jej Maski ponieważ za nim znajdowało się słońce. Ale zauważył że ta postać posiada złotą zbroję. -Zabierz go- powiedział głosem twardym ale jednocześnie łaskawym. Po paru dniach Birox wyzdrowiał i otrzymał nową zbroję. Po tej przygodzie wrócił na Metru Nui i już nigdy nie opowiadał o swojej przygodzie. -Najlepiej abyście wyruszyli jutro-powiedziała Nokama Następnego dnia Toa przygotowywali się do wyprawy. Każdy sprawdzał swoją broń gdy nagle w suficie pojawił się portal a z niego wypadły zbroje i bronie. -Co to ma być? Kolejna sztuczka Makuta?- wykrzyczał Vahiki. -Nie raczej- nie powiedział Leskovikk sięgając po kartkę-''Uznajcie to za prezent. ~Arthaka'' - przeczytał. -Kto mógł by to napisać i podarować nam te zbroje? Hmm- powiedział sarkastycznie Takanui. -Może zrobimy z nich użytek?- powiedział Ditto. Każdy z Toa założył zbroję tylko Matau miał problemy z zmieszczeniem "swojego wątłego ciała" jak to nazwał Takanui. -No i co? Te zbroje nic nam nie pomogą-powiedział Birox -Może trzeba powiedzieć przybywaj mocy?- zaśmiał się Takanui i nagle zbroje zaczęły do nich przylegać, zmieniać ich maski i bronie. -To teraz możemy wyruszyć w nieznane- powiedział Leskovikk -A nie zapomniałeś o Morferze?- zapytał się Takanui -Co to Morfer?- zapytał się Leskovikk. -Nie wiem tak sobie powiedziałem- -Nie zapomnijcie o broniach!!!- krzykną Nuparu podnosząc bronie -A właśnie. Co to jest?- zapytał Vahiki trzymając nieznany mu miotacz. -Watrex Power Blaster. Made in Arthaka- powiedział Takanui. -To już nie jest śmieszne- powiedział Leskovikk powstrzymując się od śmiechu- A może to są przerobione miotacze na zgniłe Madu- powiedział do Takanuiego ale tak aby nikt tego nie usłyszał. -Mam coś jeszcze dla was- podając im coś jak połączenie dwóch małych Kanohi z jakimś kablem na końcu którego wisiał jakby mały pająk Fikou. -Co to?- zapytał się Leskovikk. -To porumienizywator między-wyspowo-wymiarowy- powiedział Nuparu -A nie lepiej słuchawki?- powiedział Leskovikk. -Tak. Słuchawki lepiej brzmi- przytakną Takanui i Vahiki. -A więc teraz możemy ruszyć naprzeciw przygodzie!!!- krzykną Leskovikk prowadząc Toa Hagah Kal do Bramy. Część 3 Po otworzeniu bramy co nie obyło się bez komentarzy: -To wygląda jak byśmy wychodzili z odbytu Gadunki- powiedział Takanui Toa musieli przepłynąć kanał prowadzący do wrót Metru Nui. -Przydali by się teraz Barraki aby ich przymocować do łodzi i służyli by jako śliniki- powiedział Leskovikk. -Zgadzam się. Ale mogłeś chociaż zatrzymać swój ślizgacz- powiedział Vahiki. - A może od razu miałem wziąć TTC?- powiedział z ironią. Gdy dotarli do bram Metru Nui coś tu nie pasowało. -Bramy powinny przetrwać nawet taką siłę jaką jest woda- powiedział zmartwiony Matau -Tak. A nawet nie są wyważone tylko przeżarte jak by kwasem- powiedział Ditto. -A więc musimy uważać na to coś co czyha na nas- powiedział Leskovikk. -Czyli jak zwykle coś groźnego- wypowiedział Takanui, Gdy przypłynęli do brzegu zobaczyli coś dziwnego. Jakiś wąż spadł z drzewa do wody w której właśnie płynęli Toa. Toa mieli już iść gdy nagle Jozin zobaczył coś ciekawego. Woda zaczęła bulgotać a z niej wypłyną zmutowany wąż z trzema ogonami. Zawołał innych. -Chłopaki. To coś ciekawego- i wskazał na węża. -Co to?- zapytał Matau -Zaraz się przekonamy- powiedział Vahiki i cofną węża w czasie. -To był normalny wąż?- zapytał się Birox. -Na to wygląda powiedział Leskovikk. -To przez tą wodę- powiedział. -Ale jak to przecież nam nic się nie stało- powiedział Vahiki. -No nie mów o sobie. O czuję coś. Aaaaaaaa rośnie mi ogon!!!!!- zaczął krzyczeć Takanui. -Gdzie?!- zapytał się Ditto. -Nigdzie. Madu sobie z was robiłem- zaśmiał się Takanui. -Koniec żartów. Musimy znaleźć Koloseum aby porozumieć się z Nuparu- powiedział Leskovikk. -Lesiu. Nie bądź taki sztywny- powiedział Takanui. -Nie jestem sztywny ale mamy zadanie do wykonania- Toa szli przez dżunglę powstałą na ulicach Metru Nui. Leskovikk przysiadł na kamieniu i rozmyślał nad tym co się stało. -Dobra dość patrzenia w przeszłość liczy się przyszłość. Idziemy- zawołał Leskovikk. Toa biegnie przez Metru Nui, nagle się potyka i spada w przepaść. Rozgląda się lecąc w powietrzu. -To Onu-Metru. To dobrze- i wyją Miotacz ziemny. Uderzył w ziemię i miękko wylądował. -Hu. Udało się- i odszedł. Gdy nagle otoczyły go Vahki. -Poddaj się Ditto-powiedział Vahki. - Nigdy- i użył swojej maski znikając w portalu. Toa szli przez dżunglę go Vahiki kazał się zatrzymać. -Coś jest tu nie tak- powiedział. -Zgadzam się. Coś nas obserwuj.........- i zaciął się ponieważ w powietrzu leciał zmutowany Visorak. Leskovikk uderzył ze swojego Watrexa ale nic się nie stało. -Co jest?!- krzykną. Gdy nagle zaczęło powstawać Tornado ale nie zwykłe z rękami. -I co to ma być?! Atakuj!!!- potwór ruszył na Visoraka wyżucając go wysoko w powietrze. -To chyba jeszcze nie koniec- powiedział Takanui wskazując na oczy w krzakach. -Wszyscy razem na trzy- krzykną Leskovikk. -Raz!!!- -Dwa!!!- -Trzy!!!- wszyscy uderzyli z Watrexów tak że powstało sześć potworów które czekały na rozkazy Toa. Każdy był z tej samej energii elementarnej co Toa. Tylko potwór Vahiki był zbudowany z Elektryczności. Toa nakazali aby Potwory uderzyły w Visoraki lecz coś było nie tak że po pokonaniu Visoraków przypadkowo się zetknęły i uwolnił się potężny wybuch który odrzucił Toa. Gdy się znowu spotkali każdy krzykną: -Niezły odlot!!!- Po tym "śmiesznym" wydarzeniu Toa udali się do koloseum. Część 4 Podczas drogi do Koloseum nie obyło się bez mocnych wrażeń. Najpierw zaatakowało ich stado Kikonalo, następnie spotkali trzy szwendające się Rahkshi (Vahiki cofną je czasie tak że stały się znowu Kraata poziomu pierwszego). Następnie Takanui chcąc porozglądać się po okolicy wszedł na drzewo (które okazało się zmutowanym Fenrakiem) i następnie z niego spadł (a Fenrak odszedł). Gdy doszli do Koloseum okazało się że go już nie ma. Ditto tak się zdenerwował że przywołał dziesięć swoich klonów i zniszczył 1/3 dżungli. -A więc co robimy?- spytał się Jozin. -Musimy powiadomić Nuparu- odezwał się Leskovikk. -Może polecisz?- powiedział Takanui. -Nie nie mogę. Powietrze jest za ciężkie- -Szkoda że ta zbroja nie umie latać- powiedział Leskovikk gdy nagle jego zbroja zaczęła się zmieniać i na barkach wyrosły ma dwa Jet-packi. -To lecę- wyśpiewał Leskovikk. Wszyscy patrzeli na coraz to bardziej zmniejszającą się plamkę na niebie. Nagle po paru minutach kropka zaczęła wracać ale to nie był zwykły powrót (czyli powolne schodzenie w dół) to było spadanie. Leskovikk leciał w powietrzu czekając na cud. Gdy nagle wystrzeliła ręka ze światła i go uratowała. Wszyscy podbiegli do ręki trzymającej Toa Powietrza. -Co się stało?- zapytał Takanui ostrożnie kładąc Leskovikka. -Ma.. Ma...kuta..- powiedział Leskovikk ostatkami sił. -Jak to Makuta?- zapytał Vahiki. W ciemności rozjaśniała maska. nieznana postać założyła ją. Gdy nagle odezwały się strzały. Postać zaczęła uciekać. Odwruciła głowę i dostała w twarz (i maskę). Pewna postać podeszła do pierwszej. -I co Toa? Nie masz gdzie uciec. Oddaj maskę a cię wypuszczę-powiedziała postać. -Nie mogę ci jej oddać. Ponieważ.....Ta maska się ze mną połączyła- i w postać stojącą przed nim uderzył promień zmieniając ją w obślizgłą kreaturę.-Teraz nie jestem już zwykłym Toa. Jestem Toa Czasu i od teraz nazywam się Vahiki- Toa otoczyli Leskovikka chroniąc go przed Makutami. -Co wy od nas chcecie?- zapytał Matau. -Teraz to nasz teren- odpowiedział Makuta w czerwonej zbroi -Jak to wasz? Przecież waszym terenem jest to zadupie Karda Nui- powiedział Leskovikk. -Jak śmiesz nas obrażać- powiedział Makuta w czarnej zbroi i wycelował nieznaną broń w Toa Powietrza. -Lepiej bym tego nie robił na twoim miejscu- powiedział Takanui. -A to niby czemu?- odezwał się znowu czerwony Makuta. -Bo jestem Toa światła, To jest Toa Czasu, to fuzji , ognia, powietrza a ten tutaj którego ośmieliliście się zaatakować to wielki Toa Leskovikk- powiedział Takanui uśmiechając się do Leskovikka. -To Leskovikk?- odezwały się szepty- To dlatego załatwił sześciu naszych za jednym razem- -Tak to on- potwierdził Takanui. -A ten tutaj zaczyna się na "T", a kończy się na "I". A czasami nawet denerwujący.- powiedział Leskovikk. - Nie znacie go? Lepiej poznajcie bo zaraz was załatwi- Takanui spojrzał się na Leskovikka i wymienili spojrzenia. -Na trzy- powiedział cicho Leskovikk-Raz....Trzy!!!- Toa uderzyli ze swoich Watrexów i zwykłych Broni. Makuta nie zorientowani nie mieli szans z Elementarnymi Potworami. Po paru sekundach żaden z Makuta już nie stał na ziemi. Tylko Takanui bawił się Teridaxem podrzucając go w powietrzu. -A to za Leskovikka- i wyrzucił go w powietrze aż ten po paru sekundach spadł i znikną w odmętach wody. -To jak teraz skontaktujemy się z Naparu i innymi?- powiedział smutno Matau. -Trzeba coś wykombinować- powiedział Leskovikk podnosząc się.- Wszystko można zrobić z rurek i kablów- -I z twardego światła- powiedział Takanui stawiając przed nimi ścianę. Część 5 Toa łączyli kawały płyt z twardego światła stworzone przez Takanuiego. Najszybciej szło Matau ponieważ posiadał to swoje "wątłe" ciało. W parę godzin zbudowali wierzę pozwalającą nadać sygnał. -To teraz wystarczy się tam wspiąć- powiedział Ditto. -Tylko jak?- zapytał się Matau. -Normalnie. Zapomniałeś że mamy super zbroje?- odpowiedział sarkastycznie Takanui. -A więc kto poleci?- zapytał. -Może ja- krzykną Vahiki. -Lepiej nie. Jesteś tutaj ważny. Ponieważ Makuta mogą znowu zaatakować- powiedział Leskovikk. -To może ja polecę- powiedział po cichu. -Użyj ognistych gazów- powiedział Takanui śmiejąc się. -Takanui to nie czas na żarty- powiedział Leskovikk ukrywając śmiech. -A może ci trampoline ze światła stworzę abyś mógł dolecieć?- i gdy Takanui wypowiedział te słowa Toa już nie było. -Myślicie że mu się uda?- zapytał Vahiki. -Raczej tak. Przecież ma ognisty temperament- zachichotał Toa Światła. Toa czekali parę minut aż wróci. Na niebie pojawiła się czerwona plamka która z czasem zaczęła się powiększać. -O!!! Ognio-smrodek leci- skomentował całą sytuację Takanui. -Nie mów o nim tak Takanui. Jak byś się czuł gdybym nazwał się zgniłą Tarakavą?- zapytał się Ditto. -Czułbym się.........nieświeżo- Wylądował na ziemi. Nagle wokół niego zgromadziła się cała drużyna. -Co? Rozmawiałeś z Nuparu?- zapytał się Leskovikk. -Tak- -I co?- czekał z niecierpliwością Matau. -Pewnie pytał się o swoje Słuchawki- powiedział Takanui szukając swojej pary. -Nie. Wytłumaczyłem mu sytuację. Że nie widać koloseum, że Makuta nas zaatakowali.........- tłumaczył. -I że robimy sobie piknik z zmutowanymi Rahi?- wtrącił Toa Światła. -A żebyś wiedział Takanui- dodał Jozin. -I co? Powiedzieli co mamy robić?- zapytał szybko Leskovikk. -Tak mamy.........- -Ponieść wyspę za pomocą wielkich Rahi- znowu wtrącił Toa Światła. -Znowu masz rację. Ale po części. Mamy podnieść wyspę ale za pomocą wielkich silników ukrytych pod Metru Nui a wtedy ta wyspa się rozpadnie a Metru Nui. No cóż znowu trzeba będzie odbudować- -Ale jak znajdziemy te silniki?- zapytał Leskovikk. -Mówili że pomoże nam Matau- -A więc on ma mózg tak samo wielki jak mięśnie? Nie wiedziałem- skomentował to Pan Światła. Matoranin stoi pomiędzy swoimi braćmi i siostrami. Dopiero co on i inni dowiedzieli się że całe BoM stało się złe a Teridax kazał im zabić wszystkich Matoran z jego wioski. Przy okazji giną wszyscy Toa broniący nieszczęsnych Matoran, jedynie dwoje z Makuta postanowiło sprzeciwić się Teridaxowi i pomagać Matoranom. -Mamy jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę- krzykną Turaga- Jeden z naszych wielkich Toa pozostawił swoją maskę. Jak się dowiedzieliśmy ma być przekazana jednemu z naszych mieszkańców. A ma być nim...........-wszyscy spojrzeli się na największego i najsilniejszego Matornina- Taka!!!- wszyscy się zdziwili. Matoranin czół się nieswojo ponieważ każdy patrzył na niego. -Ale maski jeszcze ci nie damy- powiedział Turaga- Dostaniesz ją kiedy wykażesz się odwagą i bohaterstwem-zakończył swoją mowę i odłożył maskę. -Koniec żartów. Idziemy- krzykną Leskovikk. Toa ruszyli ku środkowi wyspy. Ponieważ jak powiedział Matau na środku wyspy znajduje się Koloseum a dokładnie pod środkiem wyspy a silniki znajdują się pod Koloseum. Tak więc Toa musieli przebyć dżunglę i dostać się do wnętrza wyspy. Ale aby się tam dostać trzeba przejść przez Wulkan. -Jak ja nie cierpię pływać w Lavie- zawołał Takanui. -A chociaż umiesz?- zapytał Ditto. -Umiem. A tak w ogóle to nie potrzebuję pływania ponieważ mam miotacz- i uderzył nim w lavę która zastygła.- To co chłopaki? Po babramy się w pisaku?- Część 6 Toa niszczyli kolejne warstwy zastygłej Lavy. Nagle Ditto zawołał pozostałych. -Chłopaki!!! Znalazłem coś ciekawego- powiedział wskazując na guzik na ścianie wulkanu. -Co to?- zapytał Matau. -Zaraz sie przekonamy- powiedział Takanui i wcisnął guzik. Toa czekali przez parę minut gdy nagle odezwał się dźwięk dzwonka. I rozsunęły się drzwi. -To...Winda- zdziwił się Jozin. -Jak to wulkany przecież nie mają Wind- powiedział Vahiki. -Najwyraźniej trafiliśmy na najwyższą część Koloseum- -Nie bądź taki mądry- zgasił go Takanui. -To może wejdziemy?- zapytał Leskovikk. Toa wsiedli do windy. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły zaczęła grać muzyka. -Co to za badziewie nam puszczają?- zaczął krzyczeć Toa Światła. -Pamiętaj że to winda Turagi Dume. Więc to najwyraźniej jego piosenki- powiedział Leskovikk. -To co? On słucha Ga-ntry?- (odmiana Country ale z Ga-Metru i Ga-Koro) powiedział Takanui nie ukrywając obrzydzenia. Toa siedzieli w windzie dobre kilkadziesiąt minut a gdy dojechali na sam dół i gdy otworzyły się drzwi Toa z ulgą wyskoczyli z windy a Leskovikk zniszczył głośniki z których wydobywała się muzyka która mogłaby powalić nawet dorosłego Fenrakka. -No dobra to gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytał Vahiki. -Pod ziemią- odpowiedział Ditto. -No dobra teraz musimy znaleźć te silniki- -Ale aby wałczyć silniki trzeba je najpierw uruchomić. Pomyśl zanim coś powiesz Matau- z karcił go Vahiki udając Takanuiego. Toa szukali stacji kontrolnej aby uruchomić silniki. Gdy ją znaleźli okazało się że (jak się mylili) nie można uruchomić ich ręcznie ale trzeba zrobić to za pomocą komputera. (Ditto chciał go już wyrzucić ponieważ źle zrozumiał te zdanie). Gdy włączyli komputer pojawił się napis "Nuparu XP". -Jak to? Przecież wyszła nowa wersja "Nuparu Vista". Ktoś tu nie ma kasy na miasto- powiedział Takanui myśląc o Turadze Dume. -No wiesz. Ostatni wydał dużo pieniędzy na nowe drzwi do Archiw- odpowiedział Jozin. -Dobra przestańcie się kłócić. Trzeba uruchomić komputer i włączyć silniki-powiedział Leskovikk- tylko czy ktoś zna hasło?- Nikt się nie zgłosił. -A więc trzeba pogłówkować- powiedział Leskovikk. wpatrując się w monitor. -Może...........Mahri?- powiedział Leskovikk i wcisną Enter. Toa czekali i.....udało się. Następnie trzeba było uruchomić silniki. Matoranin siedział w swojej chatce gdy drzwi się otworzyły i weszła jakaś postać. -Matoraninie. Mam dla ciebie zlecenie- -A więc zostaw je i odejdź- Postać położyła tabliczkę i wyszła. Wtem wszedł jeszcze jeden Matoranin. -Idziesz?- -Tak- powiedział pierwszy Matoranin -Zrobisz to później!- -Nie! Muszę to skończyć- -Leskovikku!- -Chodź musimy lecieć aby dokończyć zbroje dla Makuta!!!- powiedziała zbulwersowana Matoranka. -Już! Jak ja nie cierpię opuszczać naszej wysepki- Matoranie lecieli i patrzyli na coraz to bardziej malejącą wysepkę która coraz to bardziej kryła się we mgle. Leskovikk znalazł program dzięki któremu silniki zaczęły działać. Na powierzchni Mata Nui która spadła na Metru Nui rozleciała się a Koloseum wyszło na powierzchnię a z nim Toa. Toa Hagah Kal musieli wracać windą ale tym razem bez muzyki. Gdy wyszli na powierzchnię Takanui rzucił się na ziemię i zawołał: -Metru Nui!!! Ojczyzno moja- Po tym wszystkim Matoranie wrócili do Metru Nui i żyli spokojnie. PS. gdy Takanui spotkał Dume opowiedział mu o jego muzyce i że zniszczył wszystkie płyty z Ga-ntry.